This is us
by elsapie
Summary: One drunken night followed by another. Events that will wreck marriages and homes, lies and broken promises. Will Lucas and Brook continue their affair even after the truth comes out? Brucas orientated. M for mature content. R&R please :  crap summary :\.
1. one drunken night

**hiya this is my first fic so please any feedback is welcome :) please read and review please **

**disclaimer:**

i do not own anything from one tree hill. blah blah blah

**this is a really Brucas orientated fic so please be aware of that.**

**Brook and Lucas have a drunken fling one night after Brook is feeling quite low, how will they both cope with their feelings for one another, while trying to protec everyone elses.**

**when the truth comes out will they stay together or lead miserable lives to protect those around them.**

**rated m for sex and language mainly.**

so yeah thanks :) enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

The next day, Brook woke up from a very restless sleep, not knowing what to do with herself, she dragged herself out of bed and shuffled her way into her unsuited bathroom. She gazed at her self in the mirror disgusted with what looked back at her. Her hair was in knots, her black make up smudged all over her face and a very unattractive bite on her neck.

"ugh" she said to herself as she began to brush the knots out of her hair and wipe the make up off her face. She had managed to make herself look presentable when she heard a loud thumping at her door.

"Brook, its Lucas open up" Brook was terrified she could bare to see him, she couldn't bare to see his face not after the events of the night before. She felt a lump develop in her throat her mouth dry up immediately and her whole body tremble. Without a second though Brook threw herself on the floor underneath the window, in case he might peer in so he could not see her. Another loud thumping came from the door as Lucas' fist hit the wood.

"Brook please I just want to talk" desperation filled his voice. Brook sat there hugging her knees tightly to her chest, trying hopelessly to hold back the tears but failing as they were streaming uncontrollably down her firm cheeks.

"Brook I know your in there, if you don't open up I will break in." Lucas now incredibly desperate to see the raven haired beauty. It took all the courage Brook had to stand up, compose herself and throw on a dressing gown before opening the door to a very disgruntled Lucas.

"Lucas" she said quietly, he just barged past her slamming the door behind him.

"Are you alright pretty girl?" he asked with a great deal of care. "you've been crying.." Brook wanted to speak but her voice was quiet and some words just could not come out

"not really no," she answered the blonde "I feel terrible" she could feel herself begin to cry again

"Is it about last night?" Lucas asked now bending his knees so his eyes were at the level of hers. Brook could only nod at this as the tears became too much and consumed her whole voice. "look Brook, I don't feel great about it either.." he began "but maybe we should sit down" He held Brook's arm and guided the tearful lady to the sofa in which her sat her down as well as himself. "but it has come to my attention, that well I'm crazy about you Brook Davis" he said. Brook stunned yet relieved at this revelation couldn't help but retort

"really? Because if your just saying that to make me feel better. Well don't. Because I'm hopelessly crazy about you Lucas, but I can't deal with another fake love interest," she said, Lucas took her shoulders in his hands pulled her face to his and passionately kissed her. To Brook the kiss was amazing, full of love and refreshing, it oozed passion and lust and every other good emotion she could think of

"I am not lying. I mean it, I love you. You have my word" he said with such love and affection, emotion filling his perfectly blue eyes. Brook's heart filled with joy

" I love you too." she said before kissing him with as much passion as she could. This was the start of a very dangerous affair. One that would change their lives and the ones they loved forever.

**The night before**

Brook Davis, considered herself a very independent women. She was in a sense but whenever she was on a emotional low her friends would always surround her to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. On this occasion, her company _clothes over bros _has suffered a minor set back and some financial difficulty which knocked her confidence and her self esteem a hell of a lot . She was usually bubbly, happy and confident instead on this particular day she was a nervous wreck, she hid in her house, drinking glass after glass of wine. While frantically sketching new ideas. Something she usually did when she was upset. But this time no amount of alcohol or sketching would help her feel better. In her drunken frustration she threw her glass at the wall of her dining area and ripped up the sketches she had recently drawn. Her head was heavy and her vision hazy, she reached for her phone and went through the list of friends she had who could save herself from wrecking anything else she owned. She scrolled through the names until she hit the name she was looking for and without hesitation she pressed call. It rang a couple of times until she got an answer

"Hello" a voice said, husky and questioning

"hey Luke, is Peyton there?" she asked hopefully, Peyton was Brook's best friend and she always called her when she was I need of attention or love.

"no but I can leave a message?" he said

"oh no its okay, I'll call Haley" she said disappointedly, tears filling her eyes and emotion suppressing her voice

"are you okay Brook?" he asked caringly

"not really" she said honestly

"would you like me to come over?" he asked worried about his friend

"yes please" Brook asked.

"I'll be over in ten" he said then putting down the phone. Brook took the phone from her ear and just stared at it for a while, she was bewildered as to why she asked Lucas to come over when she knew she could not control her feelings whenever he was around. Brook Davis was very much in love with Lucas Scott. And nothing she could do or say could change that, she was devoted to him in every single way, he was her prince charming that hadn't found her yet. But there was a catch, he had found his princess _Peyton_. And it broke Brook's heart to know that her best friend the person she could tell almost everything to was married to the man she loved and she couldn't say anything about it. In all honesty because of this Brook was depressed and rather than socialising with her friends from tree hill who all had coupled up except her, she buried herself in her work to distract her from her breaking heart. But now work was also going down hill she could hide her emotions any longer. She was going to tell Lucas tonight, that she was in love with him and that would be that. She slowly made it over to the counter where a half empty bottle of wine sat, she carefully took the cork out of the neck of the bottle and poured herself a glass.

_This is going to be a long night_

She thought to herself as she sipped away at her alcoholic beverage, now it was time to make decisions. Was she going to clean herself up and make herself look presentable for Lucas, or was she going to leave her appearance alone so she looked desperate and could make him feel sorry for her. She decided to make herself look presentable for the dashing blonde and made her way to her mirror. She looked pretty much fine apart from a little smudged mascara which she quickly wiped away. She applied some rouge lipstick and messed up her hair a little before Lucas arrived. Brook certainly looked good with her messy long bob and tiny facial features, her body was voluptuous and curvy, yet slender and slim. Her clothes hugged her perfect figure while her heals gave definition to her toned legs. She was stunning. Brook took more sips from her wine when there was a knock at her door and a gentle voice came from the other side

"Brook its Lucas" Brook walked cautiously over to the door and unlocked it. She then began to turn the handle and open the door to let Lucas in.

"hi Luke" she said nervously. She smiled and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"sooo.. What's up?" he asked tenderly, this brought Brook's wondering mind back to reality she began to explain the situation to Lucas.

"oh yeah, um well thanks to some former staff of mine" she said putting the emphasis on the word _former something she always did when upset or angry or ranting to one of her friends. "I may be made bankrupt." she continued. Lucas looked shocked at this and sat down on one of the breakfast bar chairs._

"_what? How?" he asked frantically and confused_

"_some dimwit thought it was a good idea to buy shares or something. I DON'T KNOW. I have never done the financial side of things I just let people do that for me. And now look at me" she complained almost brining herself to tears again._

"_shit, are you okay though?" Lucas asked concerned standing up moving to hug the distressed Brook._

"_no I am not okay, my company is the only thing I have to be proud of, I'm 25 years old and while all my friends are coupling and having lots and lots of babies I'm alone with a failing business." Brook was most defiantly crying now , tears streaming down her face, all Lucas could do was comfort her._

_A few hours had passed and Lucas promised to stay with Brook until he was satisfied she was okay, they were sat on the sofa drinking vast quantities of wine. Her head was laid in his lap while he stroked her hair, they reminisced they're past rendezvous and high school relationship. They had connected again._

"_whatever happened to us Brook?" Lucas asked _

"_I really don't know, I guess we just let go of each other" she replied "wish I didn't though" she said _

"_what do you mean?" Lucas asked, his head perked when she had said that, his heart skipped a beat, Lucas had always had feelings for Brook but he wasn't sure if they were reciprocal._

"_I mean, I love you Lucas, always have and always will" Brook said rising her head to look at him, she stared lovingly into his big blue wondering eyes as he started back into hers. She couldn't tell weather it was the alcohol in his system or true feelings but Lucas leaned in for a kiss, and Brook leaned in closer to him slowly kissing his bottom lip, biting a little before slipping her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back tenderly moving his hands lower her arms and around her body so he had hold of her. His embrace was warm and safe, and for the first time that entire evening Brook felt happy. A few minutes of kissing had gone by before Lucas felt confident enough to make the next move, he slowly moved his arm around her body towards her breast area where he cupped her perfectly pert C-cups in his hands, while she gently stroked her hand up and down his thigh, at this point Lucas was very erect, his bulge desperate to be set free from his suffocating tight jeans. Brook began to un button his jeans and attempt to pull them off, but the awkwardness of her alcohol induced clumsiness and how tight Lucas' jeans actually were prevented her from achieving her goal. A smile grew on her face as she continued to kiss him and as she broke away from the kiss just said quietly_

"_Dam jeans" then continued to kiss Lucas more, he smiled as he removed her top to reveal her very sexy very lacy black lingerie. He stared at her breasts for a while_

"_they've grown since high school" and continued to gawp at the sight of her womanly curves. She arched an eyebrow and had a rather playful and cheeky grin on her face_

"_the pill has done wonders" this was a rather suggestive comment, insinuating that protection was not needed and they both could get straight down to business. They once again continued to fumble about the sofa kissing all parts of the body caressing every inch of skin with their lips, the pleasure was electric and the danger made it feel even better. _

"_Shall we take this upstairs" Lucas suggested and with a small nod from Brook they began they're journey to her bedroom. He lifted her from the sofa and carried her up the stairs her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. Once they had reached the bedroom Lucas threw Brook onto the bed and began to take every item of clothing she had one off and throw them in any direction, he was desperate to be inside her he needed to release the build up of pleasure he had encountered from the past half hour. She felt the same, the need to have Lucas' huge manhood inside her was driving her crazy. After their clothes had been removed It only took one swift movement and Lucas had entered Brook, the sheer movement drove her mad, he began to thrust and thrust as she bit his neck playfully and blowing hot air onto his earlobe, he continued the thrusting, needing to pleasure Brook more, he moved his hand to her clit where he slowly began to massage it with his thumb, the pleasure erupted from her body as she shuddered with enjoyment, she climaxed right there and then screaming every obscenity she could, while gasping for air, Lucas gained much satisfaction from this and began to thrust harder and faster so he could get his release and it was only a matter of time before Brook climaxed again, her walls tightening around his cock, it felt too good, Lucas couldn't control it anymore and with one last thrust his juices exploded inside her, her walls squeezing every last drop he had out. Lucas just lay there for a while ontop of Brook smiling in satisfaction, they're bodies hot a sweaty the room stinking of sex. He finally got off of her and lay next to her for a while, Lucas just stared at Brook and her magnificent beauty realising he had missed out on the best woman he had ever had. Brook got under the duvet and Lucas joined her, he held her close while she fell asleep, she drifted in and out of consciousness every now and then mumbling a few words then falling back asleep. Lucas looked at his phone to check the time._

_5 missed calls from Peyton, it was now 1am, he had been with Brook for a good few hours, he didn't want to leave her but he knew that if he didn't return home Peyton would suspect something was up. So he quietly let go of Brook, snuck out the bed and found each item of clothing which was his, quietly go dressed trying not to wake the sleeping Brook and left the house. It broke his heart leaving Brook but he would resolve things in the morning, if he could and make sure she was okay. He began to short drive home thinking of one thing. Brook._


	2. the truth

**so yeah i wrote these both when my internet was down, been rather bored lol.**

**more chapters to come read and review :)**

**and enjoy thanks :)**

**x**

_

* * *

Brook could only nod at this as the tears became too much and consumed her whole voice. "look Brook, I don't feel great about it either.." he began "but maybe we should sit down" He held Brook's arm and guided the tearful lady to the sofa in which her sat her down as well as himself. "but it has come to my attention, that well I'm crazy about you Brook Davis" he said. Brook stunned yet relieved at this revelation couldn't help but retort_

"_really? Because if your just saying that to make me feel better. Well don't. Because I'm hopelessly crazy about you Lucas, but I can't deal with another fake love interest," she said, Lucas took her shoulders in his hands pulled her face to his and passionately kissed her. To Brook the kiss was amazing, full of love and refreshing, it oozed passion and lust and every other good emotion she could think of_

"_I am not lying. I mean it, I love you. You have my word" he said with such love and affection, emotion filling his perfectly blue eyes. Brook's heart filled with joy_

" _I love you too." she said before kissing him with as much passion as she could. This was the start of a very dangerous affair. One that would change their lives and the ones they loved forever._

Those moments replayed over and over in Brook's head, guilt had overwhelmed her and those moments were the only things that she thought about that whole day. Rather than moping about the house the whole day Brook decided she was going to act strong, show her face around Tree Hill for a bit, visiting Haley and Nathan and little Jamie. She entered the Scott household hoping to push her guilt to the back of her head, but unbeknownst to Brook , Peyton and Lucas were also paying a little visit to the Scott household.

Her car was reaching the drive way when she saw Peyton's car also parked in the drive way

_**Shit**_

Brook thought to herself, as if the huge bite on her neck wasn't evidence enough that she had sex the night before, she also had to hide her guilt for Peyton and her uncontrollable love for Lucas. Her car pulled up she took her keys out of the engine and began to open the door. She paused for a while trying to compose herself,

_**This is not going to be easy**_

She thought as she opened the door and walked up the drive way towards the Scott house. She knocked an waited a few seconds before Nathan opened the door and greeted her

"oh hi Brook" he said warmly kissing her on the cheek "come on in" he stood to the side inviting her in, and as she expected Peyton and Lucas were sat on the sofa **together. **This angered Brook, the man she loved sat next to her best friend in their little marital way. **ugh**. Brook needed to keep it together though so she walked over greeting the two Scott's.

"hi Peyton" Brook nervously smiled hugging her and kissing her on the cheek "how have you been?" she asked trying to mask her true emotions

"same old, but enough about me, looks like you got yourself a new love interest" Peyton replied pointing towards the rather purple bite on Brook's neck. Brook rubbed it even more nervously chocking on her words

"umm…well..yes actually I do and he's very nice" she smiled arching an eyebrow at Lucas, she had gained back a bit of confidence and had found her composure

"well then who is he?" Haley said coming from behind hugging Brook, twirling her around to kiss her on the cheek, Brook paused for a second

_**Shit**_

She thought, she had not thought that far ahead yet, but quickly ideas were rushing into her head she panicked a little again chocking on her words

"yeah who is he?" Peyton asked, Brook was really struggling not being able to say anything, in all honesty Brook was a terrible liar and could not make up some complete nonsense when all she wanted to do was declare her undying love for Lucas right there an then, if it wasn't for the small problem of his wife Peyton, her best friend.

"um well.. Some guy" she spat out shakily not really knowing what to do, she looked at Lucas helplessly hoping he would jump in at any moment to save her from this embarrassing moment, he stared back at her, his eyes full of love and lust he needed to save her, he wanted to be her hero.

"Come on guys stop badgering the poor girl. I'm sure we'll find out in time who this _nice guy _is" he said back keeping his eyes on Brook, smiling egotistically also arching an eyebrow. Brook was so relieved and so grateful Lucas had jumped in, if he had not she probably would have gone into shock.

A few hours had passed, the day was a nice little gathering in the Scott household. As it was summer Nathan had fired up the barbeque with Lucas by his side to help, while Brook , Haley and Peyton all sat by the poolside talking and watching Jamie play.

"Hales I must say you do make _amazing _margaritas" Brook complimented the alcoholic beverage she had been sipping for the past 2 minutes, Peyton nodded in agreement quietly sipping on her beverage too.

"why thank you, I do try my best" Haley smiled cheekily "oh Jamie watch out for the plant pots" she shouted over to her 6 year old son who had been playing with one of the basket balls his father had given to him as a gift. " so Brook who is the man who gave you that charming slag tag?" Haley joked, sipping on her margarita

"um well you don't really know him, its just a guy from New York, a bootie call if you want to put it into technical terms" Brook joke now being able to lie as she wasn't being put on the spot. Peyton's eyes lit up as she giggled and began to question Brook too.

"ah a bootie call, and why may the infamous Brook Davis be needing a bootie call?" Brook arched an eyebrow, now finding it even easier to lie as the was an element of truth in her story

"well I was pretty low last night, my business was in crisis and none of my so called friends could pick up their phones, so I drunkenly called this guy and asked him to come over, and due to me being me he obliged" she smirked slyly looking over to Lucas who was joking around with Nathan.

A few more hours had passed and a lot of alcohol had been consumed, Jamie had been put to bed and it was now evening. The group of friends were a little rowdy now and as ever they were having the time of their lives shouting and joking and generally having a laugh. They were all poking fun at each other and in their drunken states it was only a matter of time before the truth came out. General banter was going round and as they all were poking fun at each other Lucas let out a rather loud belch

"excuse me" he giggled as the garden roared with laughter

"ugh Lucas that stinks" Brook complained as she was sat next to him as he had "what have you been eating" she laughed

"nothing.." Lucas said embarrassed, desperate to selvage his pride he turned the joke to Brook "like you can talk your like the least lady like woman I know" he said drunkenly slurring his words, staring at Brook who at that moment in time had looked away, she caught a glimpse of him staring and arched her eyebrow _her signature flirtatious mover_ and stared back at him.

"oohh well what's it feel like to have a woman who is more manly than you Lucas Scott" she said playfully giving him a slight nudge, he quite offended by this was going for a low blow, and in his drunken state what he said didn't matter, no matter who it had hurt.

"me not manly? You weren't saying that last night now were you?" he slurred again, but the instant realisation of what he said was triggered by the instant silence that took over the garden and replaced the roar of banter.

"what did you say?" Peyton demanded

"nothing" he gulped, Brook looking guilty, hurt and embarrassed avoided eye contact with everyone.

"no Lucas tell me the truth" she said worriedly, hoping it was only a joke or if anything had gone on between Lucas and Brook the previous night.

"he said nothing" Brook snapped rather angrily standing up from the table and running down the Scott's acre garden to hide from everybody else, including Lucas.

Brook was engulfed with emotions, she had pushed her guilt to the back of her mind for the whole day and now there was no way of getting rid of it, Lucas had pretty much dropped them both in it by saying a stupid drunken joke. _how could she have been so stupid _she asked her self while pacing up and down the lawn. She knew she would have to face the truth at some point, just not tonight not while everybody was there. She and Lucas had some serious explaining to do.


	3. conflict

**heya, as i have been out of college for the past few days the only thing to keep me entertained is my writting, so here is another chapter :)**

**enjoy **

**read and review please :)**

* * *

"Brook wait!" a voice came from the top of the garden, Brook swung around to face the hazy silhouette, it was Nathan concerned for his friend who was quite obviously upset.

"No Nate, I want to be alone" she yelled back to him , turned around and started running again.

"Brook please, I just want to talk" Nathan yelled sympathetically, Brook couldn't bare to talk to anyone, after all they were only going to lecture her about how she had been stupid enough to sleep with Lucas, she couldn't bare to face the opinions of her and her stupid behaviour.

"about what? Me being a two timing cheating whore of a best friend? I don't want to talk" she yelled back, Nathan had started running, he was catching up to Brook fast. She realised running wasn't going to work so she just came to a halt and just threw her self to the floor. Sitting there crossed legged ripping grass from the ground frustrated , angry and upset. She could here the commotion that was going on up the garden between Peyton and Lucas.

"_what do you mean you slept with Brook?" Peyton yelled desperately at Lucas_

"_I slept with Brook, there isn't much I can say but sorry" he said apologetically _

"_I don't want your stinking apology I want to know why" Peyton was well and truly angry she was ready to kill_

"_I was drunk! It just happened!" Lucas explained, now very desperate._

"Brook are you going to talk to me?" Nathan said sitting next to Brook, She turned away from him fighting back the tears "come here" he said gesturing Brook to hug him. Brook lent her head on Nathan's shoulder while he put his arm around her, "okay you don't have to talk, but know we don't judge you" he said caringly, it broke his heart to see one of his friends in so much pain, Brook was quite obviously distraught.

"why? It was my fault, I got him drunk I told him I loved him." she said hoarsely. It was impossible now to hide the tears, they were pouring from her eyes and she was shaking uncontrollably, "I'm so stupid Nate, I can't believe I did it" Nathan looked down at the distraught girl he had in his arms and simply said

"He's a jackass Brook, he took advantage of your vulnerability not the other way round" Brook looked up into Nathan's crystal blue eyes and all she could see was sincere compassion and care.

"I love him more than anything, and something last night told me I should tell him, I did and then we had sex" Nathan held Brook a little tighter and began to rub her arm.

"your freezing, do you want to go inside?" he asked. Nathan worried about Brook, he never thought he would ever see her this hurt but she was very obviously hurting and it was all his stupid ass of a brother's fault.

"and face Peyton, no thank you" Brook looked towards the floor and began to tear grass from the ground again. " She's probably going to be like "_my best friend and my husband, how could this happen to me" _but she forgets that I was his girlfriend in high school and I loved him a lot and it was _her_ who had taken him away from me, I was the one who was cheated on. I never got over that" she sobbed. Nathan couldn't help but agree with her. He felt a serge of anger go through his body, clenching his fists he got up and faced the direction of the house.

"I'm going to kill him" he said tightening his fists even more, Brook shot up after him trying to hold him back.

"Nathan don't please" she begged, wiping the tears away from her face,

"why not? I mean all his adult life all he has ever done is play both you and Peyton. Making you both feel special then breaking your heart whenever he was bored of either of you" it hurt Brook to think of Lucas that way, but it was true. She didn't want to think of Lucas that way, she wanted him to be innocent but the more Nathan talked the more she realised he was right and Lucas was a dick.

"there's been enough trouble tonight do you think hurting Lucas would help?" she said trying to reason with the very tall very well built Nathan Scott. Nathan began to walk towards the house in a fit of rage, out for blood Lucas' Blood.

"Nathan please!" Brook begged

"no Brook ! Enough is enough!" he said and with hat he stormed towards the house ready to kill his older brother Lucas.

Peyton was angrily pacing around the garden, doing laps around the swimming pool, kicking anything that got in her way. Lucas was just sat down on one of the chairs trying to reason with Peyton. His heart ached at every insult he threw at him and Brook, and at how hurt Peyton looked how angry she was and how distraught she was.

"Peyton will you just listen to me" he begged. Peyton still pacing angrily threw a pool toy at Lucas, narrowly missing his head.

"No Lucas. You slept with my best friend. My best friend slept with my husband. Do you really think I'm in any state to listen?" she yelled "I can't believe you, I thought I was meant to be the love of your life, turns out I'm just as pathetic as Brook." Peyton was shaking now wanting to scream every obscenity to Lucas to get every bit of anger she had inside her, out and directed towards Lucas.

"don't say that Peyton please, your not pathetic." He said pleading with Peyton "I was drunk, so was she it just happened" he tried explaining

"just happened? Just fucking happened?" she screamed "I bet that little slut planned it, its obvious she still loves you and would do anything for you" she continued pacing . The argument had continued for the past half hour, nothing really being accomplished, just the dialogue going round and round in circles until a very distressed Peyton heard a voice from the bottom of the garden

"_Nathan please !"Brook begged_

"_no Brook ! Enough is enough!" Nathan yelled. He was out for Lucas' blood ._

"Lucas! Lucas you jackass!" Nathan yelled now approaching even faster. Lucas immediately jumped up ready to defend him self

"what Nathan! Here to be you usual cocky self riotous self." he yelled back, Nathan now getting closer and closer.

"don't you dare insult me. You have no right to insult anyone you cheating cunt" Nathan was now in Lucas' face squaring up to him trying to pick a fight

"or what?" Lucas questioned stupidly

"or this!" and with that Nathan raised his arm and made his hand into a fist, with one fast and smooth movement he punched Lucas in the face, knocking him back a few steps and altering his balance. And with another quick and smooth movement Lucas was punched again, now his nose was bleeding and his vision was hazy but without thinking he fought back. As he stumbled towards Nathan clumsily he made his hand into a fist and shakily punched Nathan in the face, with nowhere near as much force as Nathan had punched him. This knocked Nathan back a few steps but his balance remained the same, he laughed

"is that all you got?" the fight was now in full swing and by now Brook had caught up with Nathan.

"Please stop it!" she begged and begged, tears running down her face, she ran towards the fighting brothers trying to drag Nathan away from Lucas, but in the heat of it she was hit too causing her to fall to the floor. She just sat there and cried as the two brothers continued their scrap.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Haley demanded, she had gone into the house to check on Jamie and when she had returned she saw Lucas and Nathan fighting, Brook on the floor, crying her eyes out rubbing her nose while Peyton was just stood there in shock. "Lucas! Nathan stop this now, you hit Brook for Christ sake." she said helping the raven haired girl up onto her feet. Both Lucas and Nathan stopped instantly and looked towards Brook "jeez you'd think we were back in high school" Haley commented .

"sorry Brook" Nathan said moodily as if he had just been told of by his mother.

"Sorry Brook" Lucas also said. Brook brushed her self off, grabbing her hand bag from the table and began storming into the house

"no problem" she snapped, glaring at Lucas as she stormed past him "I'm going home, thanks for having me Nathan and Haley see you soon" and with that she had stormed through the house and out onto the drive way. They heard her car start and she was gone before they knew about it.

Everyone just stood there in silence staring at the shamed Lucas. He felt the guilt overwhelm him as the realisation of his action had finally hit him.

The tearful Brook didn't really know what to do or where to go, she was in her car, quite drunk and emotional. She was driving around like a complete lunatic in the hope she would just crash and die, she didn't want to live after tonight, she just wanted to hide away and not face everyone. As she drove around Tree Hill she thought about the moment where Lucas admitted his feelings for her.

_Brook could only nod at this as the tears became too much and consumed her whole voice. "look Brook, I don't feel great about it either.." he began "but maybe we should sit down" He held Brook's arm and guided the tearful lady to the sofa in which her sat her down as well as himself. "but it has come to my attention, that well I'm crazy about you Brook Davis" he said. Brook stunned yet relieved at this revelation couldn't help but retort_

"_really? Because if your just saying that to make me feel better. Well don't. Because I'm hopelessly crazy about you Lucas, but I can't deal with another fake love interest," she said, Lucas took her shoulders in his hands pulled her face to his and passionately kissed her. To Brook the kiss was amazing, full of love and refreshing, it oozed passion and lust and every other good emotion she could think of_

"_I am not lying. I mean it, I love you. You have my word" he said with such love and affection, emotion filling his perfectly blue eyes. Brook's heart filled with joy_

" _I love you too." she said before kissing him with as much passion as she could. This was the start of a very dangerous affair. One that would change their lives and the ones they loved forever._

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, her vision had been blurred by the mixture of tears and alcohol, she thought about how she was such a terrible best friend.

_How could I do this to Peyton ._

She thought guilt surging through her body, but as her mind began to have a conversation with itself reasoning her actions.

_But she did the same to you Brook_

_At that moment more tears filled her eyes, and anger flew through her body causing her foot to press harder on the accelerator pedal, vision still blurred and her mind distracted she didn't notice the oncoming traffic. Horns sounded and lights blinded her, causing her to swerve uncontrollably around the road. She eventually lost control of the car, beginning to panic let go of the steering wheel crying hysterically now. Her car came to a bone crushing stop as it crashed into the side of another car, and then totalled into a near by ditch. Brook just lay there drifting in and out of consciousness, vision and hearing muffled and hazy, the last thing she saw before going into a deep sleep was a silhouette approaching her car and muffled screams as they approached the totalled that Brook was now lying unconscious in._


	4. recovery

_**Hiya chapter 4 is here :) i had a bit of writers block so sorry it took a while, little uninspired lately :|**_

_**enjoy anyway read and review please :)**_

* * *

At the Scott household arguments continued, insults flying in every other direction, heated words scorching the emotions of all four of the Scott's that remained at the house. Haley, Nathan and Lucas all trying to defend Brook and Peyton generally angry at all of them for defending her. The house phone began to ring but they all ignored it nothing could be as important as the argument they were all involved in now.

"I can't believe you guys are sticking up for that skank!" Peyton screamed emotionally still pacing

"how can you call her a skank when you did the same to her 5 years ago?" Nathan defended Brook

"yeah its not like your completely innocent Peyton, you haven't been the most amazing of friends to her" Haley added while Lucas just stood there, his phone began to ring he had ignored it the first time round but after the second time it had rung through he decided to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered quite abruptly "yes this is he" he continued "what do you mean? oh god is she okay?" he began to sound quite unsteady and panicky "we'll be there right away" he said then hung up the phone. He looked up at the three adults stood in front of him waiting for an explanation, his face turned pale and his expression as if he had received the worst news ever, he genuinely looked like he was going to be sick and burst into tears. "that was the police.." he began now shaking fighting back the tears

"and?" Peyton asked worriedly

"Brook totalled her car, she's in a coma" he continued , tears streaming down his face. The four of them all looked at each other in shock, all feeling some guilt that it was partly their fault none of them had chased after her, they had known she had been drinking and was in no fit state to drive but they selfishly all continued the argument.

"oh god!" Nathan said sadly "we gotta go see her" he began to walk into the house so he could get his car keys

"what about Jamie?" Haley asked "should we take him with us?" Nathan just nodded and with that Haley ran into the house and up the stairs to wake her sleeping child.

"what have I done?" Lucas asked himself as he looked at Peyton. She looked back sympathetically

"don't blame yourself, we need to be there for Brook" she replied also running into the house "I don't forgive you but this goes away for now. Until Brook gets better." Lucas quickly followed her into the house.

At the hospital the four adults and the child just stayed in the waiting room. Brook was in intensive care and no news had been received for at least 3 hours. Lucas began pacing the room while the rest of them sat down biting finger nails and other various things to keep them entertained.

"god why won't anyone tell us anything" Lucas said punching his fist into a wall "why the hell can't we see her?" he began pacing again.

"even if we could see her do you really think Brook would want to see you? After all you are the reason she is here" Nathan said bitterly staring daggers at Lucas. If looks could kill, that look would have killed a small nation.

"Nathan please." Haley demanded as she gently stroked her sleeping sons hair.

"no I might as well say it, Lucas has done a pretty good job of screwing that girl over and this just ices the cake." Nathan said with venom in his voice.

"Nathan please for god sake shut up!" Haley snapped, as Nathan turned to her it was obvious another argument was going to happen. "Peyton do me a favour take Jamie, find him something to eat or something" she begged gently waking her son up. Peyton agreed and took Jamie by the hand and slowly walked him out of the waiting room. "I swear to god Nathan, we are meant to be here for Brook. Not make the situation worse than it already is" Haley was now stood up " and for god sake Lucas sit down, there is a girl who could be dying pacing about is not going to help anyone.. Except make me feel nervous" she demanded. Without realising she had began pacing about the room, emotions filling her body and the thought that Brook might not make it swirling around her head. "oh god" Haley began crying "I need to see her" this was horrible her best friend someone she considered much like a sister was lying in a hospital bed with machines and god knows what else attached to her, and all because her best friend Lucas Scott had been a stupid stupid ass and slept with her the night before. "when this is over Luke you have a lot of making up to do!" she snapped then sat down. Almost 5 minutes had past, with nothing but deafening silence going round the room a male doctor walked into the waiting room with a calm look on his face. At that moment all three of them stood up in anticipation hoping the news they were about to receive would be good.

"Brook's condition is stable, but she has suffered some terrible injuries, Luckily we have stopped the bleeding and she should be okay" the doctor explained calmly, the three all sighed with relief, it was the best news they had received all day.

"can we see her?" Haley asked hopefully

"I don't see any problem with it, just be aware she is on a lot of painkillers so her recollection of events may be a little hazy for the time being, so don't badger her too much, it might cause distress" the doctor again explained calmly, he walked out of the room and in an instant Nathan, Haley and Lucas all followed in pursuit to see Brook.

The sight was dreadful, Brook laying there battered and bruised wires and tubes attached to her arms. She just lay the peacefully as one by one her friends walked in the room. Her eyes fluttered open the minute she heard the familiar voice

"oh my, poor Brook" Nathan said sympathetically staring at the sleeping Brook.

"welcome back" another familiar voice said, her memory was fuzzy and her vision blurred, desperately trying to focus

"hey" she said quietly and hoarsely, not really knowing where she was "where am I?" she asked confused and dazed.

"your in the hospital Brook, you were in a car accident" Haley responded grabbing her hand to comfort her.

"was anyone else hurt?" Brook asked, typical Brook, lying there in the hospital bed barley being able to speak and she's worried about other people.

"No, you were the only one who got injured, shook a few people up though" Lucas said moving over to the bed holding onto her second hand, stroking her soft skin, Brook turned to face him smiling slightly, as much as the pain would allow her.

"Is Peyton here?" she asked, suddenly remembering the nights events wondering if she still had a best friend or not. Lucas began to nod smiling back at Brook gazing into her eyes, he had panicked her would never see Brook again, hear her husky voice or kiss her full lips again. He really did love Brook and it broke his heart that he hurt her so much.

"yes, she's getting food with Jamie" he replied stroking a raven lock out of her pale face. He smiled again at her as her big innocent eyes gazed into his, she looked dazed, unaware almost childlike.

"okay.. I'm sleepy" and before anything she fell back asleep again, holding both Lucas' and Haley's hands.

A few days later, after many physical examinations and blood tests, Brook was finally able to be released, and Haley and Nathan had gone to the hospital to collect her and drop her at their house. They insisted she stayed at theirs for a few nights until they were completely satisfied she was back to her normal self. Haley walked into Brook's hospital room and was overwhelmed by the sight, on every shelf bedside table and windowsill there was a bunch of the most beautiful red roses, not to mention the collection of get well soon cards , balloons and teddies Brook had received.

"wow, I bet you feel loved" Haley laughed smelling one of the many bunches of roses. Brook smiled as she sat up swinging her legs round to jump off the bed,

"I would but their all from Victoria" Brook said coldly "oh maybe a couple of teddies are from Lucas but still" Brook gazed at the many beautiful gifts she had received a sighed

"are you okay?" Haley asked Brook handing her over a bag, filled with toiletries clothes and other essentials

"yeah was just expecting Lucas to be here" Brook looked genuinely upset "he said he'd be here" she continued disappointedly, Haley placed a hand on Brook's arm and tried to comfort her. Haley really worried about Brook, her best friend's heart was quite obviously aching, aching for Lucas a man she could not have, a man who was married to another of her best friends.

"I think he and Peyton are sorting out their marital problems" Haley explained "go on get changed then we can take you home" she quickly changed the subject, Brook shuffled off the bed and walked shakily into the unsuited bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton where sat at their kitchen table discussing their problems over a cup of coffee, they remained surprisingly calm.

"why did you sleep with her Luke?" Peyton asked quietly taking a small sip from her coffee, Lucas looked at Peyton, his wife his wonderful understanding wife. Someone he used to love but the feeling had faded, he was now only with her because he was very fond of her and Peyton was a good wife, selfless and generous. He was sad that his feelings for her had faded but he couldn't help it, he could help what his heart did, who his heart chose.

"I was lonely and so was she, a few drinks and friendly conversation and it just happened, I'm so sorry Peyton I never wanted to hurt you" he tried to take hold of her hand but she pulled away

"what do you mean lonely?" she questioned.

"you were never here, always at the label I guess after some time my love for you dwindled" he sighed now avoiding eye contact "I needed something like this to give me the courage to realise my feelings" at that moment Peyton stood up moving over to the counter, her back now facing Lucas, tears filling her eyes, her voice sounding shaky

"so does this mean we're over? I mean you don't love me anymore, there's no point in you staying" she spat out with such venom. Lucas stood up trying to move towards her, she moved away not wanting to touch her husband, she couldn't take it and she couldn't let him comfort her. "I think you should leave." Peyton said quietly "I want a divorce" she began to cry. Lucas couldn't say anything to that, so without disturbing the crying Peyton he left. For a while he just sat in his car, emotionless thinking back to the past few days, he and Peyton tried to work things out, trying to push the Brook situation to the back of their heads, but neither could stand the fake smiles and "I love you's" anymore, they both needed to speak the truth. Lucas sat an thought to himself how one drunken night of passion had turned his life upside down, and how he only had one person to turn to in his time of need. Brook.


End file.
